A Regular Day at the Messer House
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: It was just a regular day at the Messer House, loud and messy. From kids to Communion, getting on with the day is no easy task.


Note: I do not own CSI or it's characters

The Messer House

It was a loud day at the Messer house, it was also an important day. Danny and Lindsay Messer were helpping their daughter, Monroe, to prepare for her first Communion. Kids were screaming, the two parents trying to dress them and Monroe was trying to get ready.

"Mommy, where is my dress?" Monroe looked at her mother from the bottom of the stairs, Lindsay was holding the twins, Madison and Lake.

"Honey, give Mommy a minute. You two, go upstairs to Daddy." The four year old twins went upstairs as Lindsay looked at her daughter. "Let's get your dress." They headed to the laundry room.

"Mommy, why aren't I an only child?" Monroe looked at her mother and Lindsay laughed.

"Sometimes babies just come and surprise people, well all of you surprised me and Daddy."

"Really, so me and the twins and DJ just surprised you one day?"

Lindsay nodded and opened the laundry room door, she found a mess and her middle child was in the middle of all the clean laundry, on the floor. "Yeah, you surprised us and you still do." She turned over the laundry baskets and looked at her son, the six year old looked at his mother. "What were you doing Danny?" Bending down next to her son, Lindsay removed the sock from atop his head.

"Trying to find my lucky socks Mommy, so I don't do anything to hurt Monnie's special day." Lindsay smiled and picked up her son, placing him on the washing machine, Monroe was putting the clothes back in the baskets.

"Well Danny James Messer Jr., I believe your lucky socks are right here." She pulled a pair of socks out a bucket labelled 'DJ' and put them on her son's feet. Removing her son from the washing machine, she looked at him. "Go get dressed." He left and Lindsay pulled a bagged outfit from the hanging area. "Here it is, Daddy picked it out for you."

"You let Daddy pick it out, have you seen what he wears. Are you crazy?" Her daughter looked at her, hand on her hip and Lindsay laughed before undoing the bag, revealing a beautiful dress. "I was wrong, Daddy did a good job."

"Sometimes daddies know best, let's go get you ready." Placing the cover back on the dress, Lindsay left with Monroe ahead of her, closing the door.

Upstairs was crazy, Danny was trying to get ahold of Lake, Madsion was dressed and ready as was DJ. Lindsay caught her son and Danny looked at her, "thank you Montana, at times I think he's allergic to clothes." Danny lifted his son in the air, looking at him. "Is that so Lake Sheldon Messer, are you allergic to clothes?"

"Ergic?" He looked at his father and Danny placed his son on the bed.

"It means you can't wear it because it hurts you, these don't hurt you." Lake wondered, or tried to, from his father but Danny caught his leg. "No you don't, come here you slick sausage, but not slick enough." Lindsay laughed from the door, Danny smiled. "Come here Montana and rangle your son."

"No Cowboy, that's your job today. Besides, I know you can handle it." She turned around knocked on her daughter's bedroom door, "Monnie, need any help?"

"No Mom, thanks though." Lindsay turned back to her husband, finding him on the floor with their son, getting his shirt on him.

"I've lost her Danny."

"Lost who?" He managed to get Lake's shirt on and trapped the four year old between his legs to put his vest on. "Kinda busy to talk, I have a horse who won't let me put his saddle on."

"She said 'Mom' not 'Mommy', we've lost one Danny." He stood up with Lake and looked at his wife.

"You still have three more, now rangle your son to get his hair done, I ain't doin' it." Lindsay took Lake and smiled at her husband, he would dress the kids but hair was her job.

Letting him get dressed and get ready, she sat on Lake's bed and began to fiddle with his hair. "Why didn't you behave for Daddy?"

"Daddy fun."

"He only does it because you don't sit still you little foal." She gently pinched her son's side and he giggled, "there, all done."

Madison came in with a piece of candy, it was on her dress, Lake pointed, "Madi in tuble."

Seeing her daughter, Lindsay nearly fell over, "Madison Stella Messer, what possessed you to go get candy after getting dressed. Oh my Lord, child." She picked her daughter up and placed her on her bed before going to the closet and pulled out another good dress. "Now listen to Mommy, we don't eat after this is placed on you." Removing her daughter's dress, Lindsay replaced it.

"Is I in tuble Mommy?"

"No, just don't do that again." She looked up to see Monroe in her dress, the nine year old smiled. "Oh Monroe, you look beautiful."

"Well I'll be, you're the prettiest thing since Mommy in her wedding gown. Who might you be beautiful." Danny held out a hand and Monroe took it.

"Miss Monroe Lindsay Messer, pleased to meet you sir."

"Let's go fix that hair of yours." Lindsay escorted Monroe out of the twins' room inter her own. "Curls or down?"

"Like yours, on your wedding day."

Lindsay lifted a comb off of Monroe's vanity desk, "I had Aunt Stella help me, let's see what we can do with this mess."

"Uh ladies, special delivery from Grams." He came in with a box and handed it Monroe, she opened it.

Inside laid a tiara and a veil, a letter ontop. "It says:

_Dear Monroe,_

_On this special day it is just not about you but the gift you give to God. The gift of acceptance for your life, to follow him forever. Take my advice, take confession every week and consult the Virgin Mother if ever in doubt. This earthly gift is something I've had since my First Communion, and without a daughter, I give it to you. My lovely girl, what a servant of God you will be. _

_Love Grams_."

Looking at her parents, Monroe smiled and Lindsay lifted the box from Monroe's lap. "Let's get your hair done so we can put it on you."

Pulling the comb gently through her daughter's hair, taking pieces here and there, Lindsay finally had her daughter's hair done. Clips held pieces of hair in place while curls swept around her face, Monroe smiled. "Perfect Mom." Lindsay gently hooked the tiara on and clipped the veil to it. "I look like a princess."

"Oh hail Princess Monroe of Brooklyn." Danny smiled, Monroe hugged her parents and smiled.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad."

The screams of 'Uncle Mac, Aunt Peyton' made them turn and go downstairs. Peyton had returned to New York for a confrence and the relationship rekindled, she never left New York again and three months after, they married. Their daughter, Elizabeth, followed within nine months, the now seven year old was having her First Communion as well, since Peyton was Catholic as was Danny.

"Elizabeth, look at my dress." Monroe showed her best friend and 'cousin'.

"It's beautiful, look at mine."

Peyton looked at Monroe and smiled, looking at Lindsay, "she's absolutely adorable Lindsay, where are my other darlings?"

"Aunt Peyton." DJ ran to his aunt but was careful not to hug her so hard, Peyton was pregnant with the Taylors' third child, a boy finally.

"Hello Darling, look at you, all smashing for Mass." DJ hugged her gently and backed away unlike Lake and Madison, who crashed into her legs. "There are the others, Lake stand up for your aunt." Both stood and he looked at her, "have you been behaving for Mummy?"

He nodded and Danny gave a 'huh', Lindsay hit him. "Mummy, can we go to the park after Communion?" Elizabeth looked at her mother and Peyton looked at her husband.

"It's up to you Darling, I can barely go anywhere in this state." She looked at Lindsay, "I thank God I only have a month left, I feel like a tank."

"Try having two."

"I can't imagine." She placed her hand on her belly, "oh, he kicked and hard."

"Must have his father in him." Mac chuckled and Peyton smiled, the two were lovebirds unlike Danny and Lindsay, they had mellowed over the years. "Yes Elizabeth, we can go to the part afterward but you'll have to change at the church."

"Mom, can we go too?"

"Danny, go get the kids some play clothes." Lindsay looked at her husband and he just stared.

"Why me."

"Danny, please." She whispered into his ear and he looked at her, leaving for the stairs.

"I can only imagine what was said." Lindsay smiled and laughed. "Let's get this brood loaded up. Don's meeting us there with Angell and Ian."


End file.
